These are the Bots/Transcript
(Approaching) ICU-P: I told you this was a terrible idea! RT-FC: (beeping) *'ICU-P (to Athena):' A noble warrior lady -- thank goodness! My friend and I have been sent by our mistress to deliver a message of vital importance to Toby Van Adobe. Our craft crash-landed however, and we need an escort to ensure our safe passage. *'ICU-P (to Wilhelm):' A strange, brutish machine-man -- uh, don't rob us! My friend and I have been sent by our mistress to deliver a message of vital importance to Toby Van Adobe. Our craft crash-landed however, and we need an escort to ensure our safe passage. *'ICU-P (to Nisha):' A female lawbringer -- thank goodness! My friend and I have been sent by our mistress to deliver a message of vital importance to Toby Van Adobe. Our craft crash-landed however, and we need an escort to ensure our safe passage. *'ICU-P (to Claptrap):' A noble warrior bot! No doubt a veteran from the Foam Wars! My friend and I have been sent by our mistress to deliver a message of vital importance to Toby Van Adobe. Our craft crash-landed however, and we need an escort to ensure our safe passage. *'ICU-P (to Jack2):' A handsome human male -- thank goodness! My friend and I have been sent by our mistress to deliver a message of vital importance to Toby Van Adobe. Our craft crash-landed however, and we need an escort to ensure our safe passage. *'ICU-P (to Aurelia):' Oh, thank goodness! My friend and I have been sent by our mistress to deliver a message of vital importance to Toby Van Adobe. Our craft crash-landed however, and we need an escort to ensure our safe passage. RT-FC: (beeping) ICU-P: Not that kind of passage! Will you help us, Vault Hunter? (Accept mission) ICU-P: Wonderful! You will be suitably paid, of course. I cannot stress how vital our mission is! RT-FC: (beeping) (Intermittently and randomly, ICU-P will say the following after RT-FC beeping) ICU-P: How dare you?! Wash your voice processor out with disinfectant, you foul excuse for a robot! ICU-P: Outrageous! No wonder she removed your main speech circuit! ICU-P: Yes! I couldn't agree more! ICU-P: You most certainly can't! That is both illegal and anatomically impossible. Thank goodness. ICU-P: Of course -- follow me! ICU-P: I told you this was a terrible idea! ICU-P: Well I don't know where you learned such gusset-ridden sailor talk, but you should know that is -- anatomically -- quite impossible! (Entering battle) ICU-P: Oh. Well, that IS a turn up -- and not at all what I had in mind! (After battle) They were ghastly! Thank goodness you're so, uh, protective! We're nearly there! We simply mustn't give up now! (Approaching Toby Van Adobe) Toby Van Adobe: What's this? Bots and a Vault Hunter? ICU-P: Sir, we were sent to find Toby Van Adobe. Is that you?! Her Snootiness: Is this thing recording? You did it again, skag-for-brains! You left with my torkpetal exfoliating scrub! YOu know I totes depend on it and absatively can't get any more, as only three bottles exist in the whole universe! I need to get ready to go out -- screw you, Toby Van Adobe, you've got my only soap! Toby Van Adobe: Oh, that's what that was. I used the last of it up just now. RT-FC: (beeping) ICU-P: What's that? She found the other two bottles just before we left and this whole trip was for nothing?! RT-FC: (quick beeps) ICU-P: I... I... Well, it got us out of the ship, I suppose. This is terribly embarrassing, but we can't pay you. RT-FC: (beeping) ICU-P: Yes! I couldn't agree more! (Turn in) Toby Van Adobe: How rude. In that case, I have something for your troubles. Category:Transcripts